Electronic display signs, such as can be used for business signs and the like, can include a plurality of light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), arranged in a grid array. The electronic display signs can include supporting electronics in order to operate the light-emitting elements of the sign, such as a circuit board including light-emitting element controllers and drivers. The supporting electronics typically generate heat, such that it can be desirable to cool the LEDs and supporting electronics, such as via ventilation.
Electronic display signs are becoming more and more popular for businesses. The light-emitting elements can provide for easier and more rapid control of the information being displayed on the electronic display sign over more traditional physical signs, which were either completely static or could be modified only by manual adjustment of the sign in order to change the sign content. As electronic display signs become more popular, businesses often choose to upgrade an existing physical signs to an electronic display sign. Existing physical signs can have a fixed geometry that can require precise retrofitting in order to provide a visually appealing electronic display sign within the existing physical sign structure. The fixed geometry can also make it difficult to provide adequate ventilation for the electronic display sign.